All I Want for Christmas is Boobs
by XoMissDaisyoX
Summary: Lol, this title. All the lesbians you can have for the Holiday Season. A series of themed one-shots that have no connection to the next. Let's give the girls some love this Christmas huh? Shoot a request my way. Latest Chapter: Becky/Charlotte
1. AliciaSasha

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, this year for the Holiday season I am going to attempt to do something different. My writing has been stuck for a while and this is something I am going to do to get out of it. I want to do very small prompts of different femslash pairings all Christmas themed in some sort of way. Now these will be small, probably about 1K they might not take place in a wrestling universe, this first one doesn't. First off is a random pairing suggested by my friend Lance, Foxxy doesn't get enough love. Every prompt has a word for the Christmas season and will be referenced somehow in the short story..**

 **Pairing: Alicia/Sasha**

 **Rating: T for like swearing and maybe suggested smut, who knows with me..**

 **You clicked on this for my lesbians, right? I don't own any of the Knockouts, Divas or anyone involved..I wish I did though..(except my OC if I use her)**

 **No One's POV**

 **Ribbon.**

A woman with bright purple hair strolled through the downtown area, this was her fifth town this week and nothing seemed to be going her way. She was a leader of her own elite military squad of just four people that was handpicked by the Boss herself. Her name was Sasha Banks but the name that struck fear in everyone was her nickname 'The Boss'. Despite her small stature only standing about five foot five and weighing less than one hundred and twenty pounds, the purple haired woman knew how to take a grow man down. After weeks of traveling up the coast, the Boss had finally gotten some sort of lead that would hopefully end this wild goose chase once in for all. A shiver went down her spine as a breeze practically went through her, her breathe completely visible in front of her. It was deep into winter time at this point and the snow on the ground was slowly her down considerably but that had never stopped her from completing her missions before. Many boats appeared in her view on the dock, her eyes scanned them individually hoping to find the particular one she had set out to find. "I am the Captain and whatever I say goes!" A voice screeched out which caused a smile to cross Sasha's lips. There was no mistaken who the owner of that voice belonged too, it was the villainous pirate captain that the young woman had been searching for.

"Finally found you..." A faint whisper left her lips as she pondered how she was going to approach this situation. It has been about a month since she encountered the Pirate known as the Legendary Vixen, or her real name Alicia Fox. Vixen had been notorious for attacking cargo ships from all around the world, even destroying multiple ships in the progress. She has killed hundreds of innocent souls but even Sasha has had trouble taking her down. This has been the only foe that has outsmarted the Boss on multiple occasions, no matter what she tries. It has been about a year since this chase had started. Her squad was scattered throughout the town in search of Foxxy and her crew but Sasha didn't think they would still be at port that seemed way too easy. One major weakness that the Boss has is her ego, she could probably take a shot from the distance with ease and strike her down. But Sasha didn't want this capture to go that way, she wanted to take her down by her own hands. The purple haired woman waited patiently for several minutes until the nameless crew members scattered back onto the ship before slowly making her approach. "Alicia."

Bright chocolate colored orbs darted over in the direction of the purple haired woman, instead of an angry scowl, a smile graced the older woman's lips. "Well well, lookie what the cat dragged in. Took you long enough Sasha, I was starting to think that you lost your touch." Alicia taunted as Banks fought the urge to roll her eyes. Fox was several inches taller than the Boss with a similar build and close to the same skin tone. She wore a long coat in a nice wine red color with black accents, it was bulky enough to survive the cold but didn't hinder her movement. The neck area, sleeves and bottom of the coat was covered in black fluff. The pirate hat on her head had a similar color scheme with black feathers on the side. Underneath was a pair of red pants and black boots, it was darker than her normal color schemes.

"Never, you know that this is going to end soon enough." That only caused Alicia to let out a laugh while Sasha blinked a couple times. She knew that this lady was crazy but even now, it still surprises her for some reason.

"Is it really though? Because I have gotten away from you countless times before, and I will do it again too. You aren't as good as the rumors claim." Alicia smirked stating whatever she claimed to be facts. It annoyed Sasha that half of what Fox had said was the truth, she has escaped the Boss's grasp many times even whenever the younger woman had actually captured her. Problems like this would never happen if she would just kill the Vixen before she got the chance to run… however Sasha could never bring herself to do it. "You know I don't understand you. You had the perfect chance to shoot me whenever I didn't know you were here, yet you didn't. Why is that? It's always the same with you. If I was hunting someone, I would kill them the first chance I get but instead.. you are different."

"I want the satisfaction of catching you with my own bare hands, I don't like killing people unless it's the absolute last option." That was a flat out lie out of the younger woman's mouth, she had no problem killing her targets in the past. Sasha probably had left more corpses on the ground than Alicia and none of that bothered her. There was something about this pirate captain that prevented her from doing so, most of her targets were men but the occasional woman was no different to Sasha. Why was Foxxy different? The expert killer spent nights pondering this question and no answer ever came to her. She was a criminal, not just a pretty face. "I could ask you the same thing, why haven't you just killed me yet? It might lead to your downfall."

"Oh, you are so much fun. I don't want it to end yet."

"Is that why you let me go last time..? All for your little game." It was their last encounter that Sasha could have fear for her life, Alicia had overpowered and captured her. It wasn't the only time she had been the Vixen's prisoner but the purple haired woman didn't understand the treatment while being her hostage. Fox never had her torture or starved, threatening to cut off fingers or whatever she expected. Instead the Captain made sure she was watched and well fed, Alicia had personally made visits to her before. Sasha had woken up the following morning with her the rope binding her almost tore, it was an effortless escape then. Alicia could have easily gave chase but instead watched as the younger woman ran to safety.

"Maybe I did let you escape, you weren't doing it on your own." The taller woman confidently strutted her way closer to the Boss, that same smirk printed on her face. "But as you must know, I was returning the favor." She playfully tapped her index finger onto the smaller girl's nose with a chuckle following. Sasha plead guilty to letting the Vixen go at least twice but she would never tell a soul that, especially her squad. It was a little over two months ago whenever the Boss had finally captured her bounty, with the amount of money they were paying for her; she could retire at the age of twenty six. After a two hour horseback ride, Sasha and the squad had decided to take a rest. The moon was directly above them with not much light shining through the trees. Well the others were resting, Sasha had first watch on the prisoner. The purple haired woman watched as Foxxy was sleeping peacefully for a brief moment, Sasha didn't see a hardened criminal but a beautiful woman. A loud sigh left her as she pulled her knife out of her pocket. Was she really about to do this this? What if people found out about this? It's pretty much treason. Banks examined the rope binding Alicia's wrists together and one swift motion almost cut it in two. A smile graced her lips as she rested up against the nearest tree and several hours later whenever they all woke up, the prisoner was nowhere to be seen.

"What's stopping you now, Fox?" Banks asked as her hand gravitated toward her belt loop where her knife was. She released another sigh as her hand finally decided to grip the handle of her weapon. Why was this so hard for her to do?

Before Sasha could even go in for the attack, Alicia had already drawn her sword and pointed it at the neck of the Boss. "Not fast enough. Drop it."

"Shit." Sasha mumbled as she obliged the taller woman, admitting defeat as the silver blade fell and disappeared into the blanket of snow. "You win, end it."

Alicia walked closer with the tip of the blade still pointed at Sasha, it was so satisfying for her to pick up such an easy victory. Too easy.. The moment that Fox lowered her sword, the expert killer attempted to lunge at her only for the taller woman to overpower. She grabbed Bank's arm and pinned it behind her back beforehand sending her face first into the snow. "Nice try, but you're mine now." Sasha's heart started beating faster with no explanation as she felt Alicia start to tie her hand against the belt loop of her pants. Sasha couldn't describe the texture of whatever the Captain was using, it wasn't rough like a rope or sharp like metal. It was almost… soft. The Boss didn't budge as the Vixen repeated the process with the other hand, making sure it was secure. "Good girl, now get up. I can't risk my peasants getting me sick because of you." Her hand tangled roughly in those vibrant purple locks as she pulled Sasha up from the snow. "Now don't you scream or I am have to take some extra measures. You know where you are going." Foxxy cooed almost affectionately as she held up what looked to be like some ribbon in her hands. Another defeat and who knows how long she will be a prisoner on the ship this time but it doesn't seem to phase her at all. In fact, Sasha couldn't help the small smile that escaped her as Alicia started leading her onto the ship.

 **Author's Note: For something so short, I really enjoyed working on it more than I thought I would. I managed to pop it out in about three hours, with breaks and such. All prompts will be about this length, maybe shorter. You can suggest any pairing you like, I might do them if they interest me. Older Divas, Knockouts.. Anyone is allowed. I will allow pairings with my OC Daisy as well, they can be in any of my universe too. You can give me an idea such as supernatural or fantasy, high school, wrestling etc.. So if you don't mind, throw a review my way and suggest a pairing. I will try to do as many as I can before the year is over.**

 **#PussyPower**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **PS: Check the poll on my profile..**


	2. AlexaBayley

**Pairing: Alexa/Bayley (for 76ers)**

 **Rating: T for like swearing and maybe suggested smut, who knows with me..**

 **You clicked on this for my lesbians, right? I don't own any of the Knockouts, Divas or anyone involved..I wish I did though..(except my OC if I use her)**

 **Alexa's POV**

 **Fireplace**

I don't know how long we have been outside but this wind is going to either cut me in half or blow me away. It pierces through my jacket and sweater with ease. This is typical Ohio weather during the winter for you. I don't know how they manage to stay out here so long, especially since my girlfriend is from California of all places. I lived here almost all my life and I still can't handle it. The only sound that accompanied me was the sound of footsteps in the snow as I watched the much taller brunette run through the blanket of snow with ease. The first time we played in the snow together, she fell some many times. Boy did I get a good laugh out of that..until she tripped me. My girlfriend's name is Bayley Martinez, and we have been dating for about three years now since our NXT days together. She was one of the first women that I had met on the NXT roster and something about her caught my eye. It sparked something deep down whenever we would talk or hang out; I had never felt that way Goddess had fallen in love within the course of a couple months. It's stupid, it should have been the other way around, huh? Winter is now my favorite season because that was whenever I proclaimed my love to the older woman. She was speechless, I didn't blame her but I had chosen her out of everyone in the world. It was that first kiss that made me absolutely certain that I had made the right choice. I had bottled my feelings for so long and this adorable Hugger got me to expose them. Bayley was running in the snow until she got hit with a snowball. "Got you! Got you!"

"Aw man, you got me good, Allie." Bayley said faking her disappointment at the little blonde girl. Allison giggled as she started chasing my girlfriend around again. "No no! Uncle! Uncle!" I couldn't help the small laugh that left me at the sight of a three year old chasing a grown woman around. About a two years ago, this little angel came into our lives, her name is Allison. We had adopted her which took little thought. It was love at first sight what can I say. Having a kid in your life gives you a whole new purpose, filling a piece of your heart that you didn't know about. Thank God she has adapted more of Bayley's personality because I have enough attitude for this family.

"Too fast Momma BayBay, too fast!" Allison pouted as my girlfriend ran closer to me and a devious idea crossed my mind causing me to smile.

"Yeah Bayley slow down, you are being mean." I cooed as I stuck my foot out in front of the brunette causing her to fall face first in the snow. "Sorry, my bad babe." I said nonchalantly as the brunette only shot a glare in my direction before sticking out her tongue. So mature..

Allison laughed again as she practically pounced onto Bayley's back. "Got you, I win!" What followed was the three year old throwing another snowball at my girlfriend.

"Yeah you win AllieBear, but you know who you haven't caught yet? Momma Lexi.." Bayley cooed with a certain tone in her voice that I was particularly fond of. Those orbs darted back toward me with evil intentions written all over them as Bayley cuddled the little girl for a brief second, helping Allie back up.

"Bayley Martinez, I know what you are thinking and it might sound like a good idea but-" Alexa, don't move too fast backwards or they will charge at me. Move very slowly. My body started moving on it's own as I slowly started to take some steps backwards to gain some distance between them. I hate running in the snow, please no.

"Let's get Momma Lexi!" Bayley exclaimed as she rose to her feet faster than I anticipated and started running toward me. Allison was following behind of course.

"You can't treat a Goddess this way!" I wanted to say a lot more but not in front of our daughter, I try not to say anything too bad around her. That or I have to put a dollar in the swear jar, it has like twenty in it already. The chase lasted for about twenty second as I turned around only to get speared down. Bay, you aren't fucking Charlotte.. No more spears. Thankfully the white blanket was enough to cushion my fall but I am still hurting slightly. "Fu-" I went to gasp out until a tender pair of lips pressed against mine. Oh how I love to kiss her.

We broke the kiss because of Allison decided to jump on the both of us. "I saved you a dollar by the way, you are welcome." Bayley said with a wink as I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at her with a slight tint of pink appearing across my cheeks.

"We got you!"

"Great job Allie, you did get me." I ruffled her curly, blonde locks as she laughed once again getting off of the two of us. She went off on her own jumping around in the snow, I believe she's pretending to be a frog again. I don't know, that child has an active imagination. Bayley puffed her cheeks out at me as I blinked at her a few times. "How dare you treat a Goddess that way!"

"Oh hush, I always make it up to you. You have taken worse bumps in the ring." She teased, placing a finger over my lips. If this was anyone else, they were be in for it but Bayley is the only one that can make me feel this way. She planted another small kiss on my lips as the stronger woman helped me back up to my arms slithered around me for a second before an abrupt sound caught our attention. The little girl looked back at us seeing if we heard it before sneezing once again. "Okay that's enough playtime in the snow for right now." Yeah good call, we are not going to risk our baby girl getting sick so close to Christmas. Plus if she gets sick then we both will two and then we couldn't compete.

"But I want to play, five more minutes.." She said defensively in a pout as she held her hand up.

"If we go inside and warm up now, maybe we can come back out here. If you get sick then you won't get to play." I reasoned with the blonde girl. Allison looked like she was thinking very hard about the situation, kids nowadays would rather be inside than outside. Our daughter is the exact opposite. "Rudolph might be on." That was the deciding factor as the energetic Allie already started making her way back toward the house. Man, I hope it's actually on. I love watching Rudolph too. I felt a slightly larger hand grab ahold of mine as Bayley and I both followed behind a little bit slower. My living room was my favorite place in the entire house doing the winter time. Allison sat herself down on the floor first, holding the remote in her hands. I walked over to our piles of blankets and pillows and grabbed enough for all of us.

My girlfriend took a pillow and blanket from me and made sure that Allie was comfy before turning on the TV. My living room has a nice fireplace to make sure we stay heated. We always love to cuddle by it during a cold evening, it's so romantic. "Come here." I didn't even get enough time to set everything up for us before Bayley scooped me into her loving arms. "I love you my little Goddess."

"I love you too Bay.." I gave her another kiss, thankfully our daughter was too distracted with the television to care. Normally she would say 'ew' or 'cooties', something like that. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to work because the only place I want to be right now is in front of this fireplace in Bayley's arms forever. "Wait a second, I am not little.. I am fun sized."

 **Author's Note: You can suggest any pairing you like, I might do them if they interest me. Older Divas, Knockouts.. Anyone is allowed. I will allow pairings with my OC Daisy as well, they can be in any of my universe too. You can give me an idea such as supernatural or fantasy, high school, wrestling etc.. So if you don't mind, throw a review my way and suggest a pairing. I will try to do as many as I can before the year is over.**

 **#PussyPower**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **PS: Check the poll on my profile..**


	3. DaisyMaria

**Author's Note: I had to write my Maisy at least once, I don't regret a thing. Maria is so fucking cute..**

 **Pairing: Daisy/Maria**

 **Rating: T for like swearing and maybe suggested smut, who knows with me..**

 **You clicked on this for my lesbians, right? I don't own any of the Knockouts, Divas or anyone involved..I wish I did though..(except my OC if I use her)**

 **No One's POV**

 **Naughty.**

Nervous was the best word that could be used to describe the feeling that Maria Kanellis was experiencing. She had just finished an interview segment and was wondering through the hallway to find the women's locker room. She might have gotten lost which was a regular occurrence for her. The little brunette heard familiar voices heading toward her direction which made Maria experience mix emotions. The backstage interviewer was debating on running in the opposite direction but instead her green eyes stayed locked on the pair of women heading toward her. Both women smirked upon laying their eyes on Maria and walked over with asserted dominance. It was the the youngest woman that spoke first, her hair was long and black however had the unique flair of blue in the front. The woman's name was Daisy Sanders, she had joined the roster only recently, she was nothing but a bully. She wanted to be mad at all the mad things that she had said, but instead there was always weird feeling inside. It was always whenever she thought about Daisy or saw her that these feelings would reappear. She didn't understand it. "Stop looking at me with that stupid smile on your face." The innocent brunette smile slowly ceased to exist as the raven haired woman pinched the side of her face. Her green eyes darted to the redhead woman behind the gothic Diva, oh how she hated the way that Lita treated her. That wasn't the only way, the rookie member of the roster was influenced by Lita and follows in her mannerisms. "Don't you have anything better to do?" A slight hue of pink coated her cheeks as the brunette realized how close they were. Why does this always happen?

"S-Sorry.." It was the only word that Maria seemed to get out of her tongue tied mouth as Sanders snickered and released her grip on her face. Her heart was pounding so fast as she had the biggest trouble saying anything to make this conversation less awkward. "Umm.. I-"

"Are words too difficult for you sweetie?" It was the redheaded woman that taunted her next with a mocking pat on the head. "Out of the way, dumbass. I don't understand why they have to hire all these useless pieces of eye candy."

Maria didn't understand why they always had to insult her all the time, she had been nothing but nice to both of them. The redhead woman shoved the backstage interviewer toward the wall and the pair started walking past without a second thought. Her green orbs watched the duo until they disappeared from her sights and after that, it was a short walk into the locker room. It was too quiet as the brunette sat down on the bench as the unfamiliar pain in her chest continued. The pain had happened before but it always seemed to occur after her encounters with the raven haired woman, her heart would always beat so fast. Maria sighed as she brought her knees toward her chest, for some reason all she wanted to do was cry. Why wouldn't this feeling go away? Fifteen minutes had flown by and all Ria did was sit in silence and think about Daisy, the younger girl was still in her head for some odd reason. A clicking sound is what directed her attention toward the door as a familiar face walked in, it wasn't someone that was Maria's friend but she wasn't a bully to her either. "Oh, you aren't Trish."

Maria ignored the disappointment laced in the older Diva's voice. "No, I'm Maria." The preppy brunette said instantly as the shorter woman merely glared at Ria. This woman was also relatively new to the roster only joining back in October, her name is Mickie James. The backstage interviewer was not sure how to feel about the superfan of Trish Stratus, she seemed a little...different from the others. The brunette also seemed to follow the future Hall of Famer around like a lost puppy, dressed like Trish and much more. She seemed to be obsessed with Trish.

"Okay.." Mickie said nothing as Maria looked back toward the ground as the brunette scanned the locker room looking for the object of her obsession. "Have you seen Trish?" A shake on her head was the only response that she could give. "Okay, what's the matter? You are never this quiet."

"I...I don't know," The backstage interviewer stumbled on her words as she tried thinking of how to describe what was going on inside her. "I feel.. things whenever I am around a certain someone. I don't understand."

"Wow, what things?" Mickie was taken back by what Ria had said, she originally thought that it was going to be something stupid. Not serious in this nature. "A burning passion to be around them, or boiling rage whenever someone else is around them. The longing to be with them whenever you are apart that it tears you into pieces inside."

"Um no happy thoughts like when I look at kitties. Maybe something like whipped cream, soft and fluffy."

Mickie blinked at the innocent brunette several times not sure how to respond to whatever the hell that response was. "Do you think about this person doing things to you?"

A blush appeared across Maria's cheeks as she giggled, "That's so naughty."

Mickie clicked her lips together as she had forgotten how innocent the not so bright Diva was. "Fair enough, and so you get happy feelings whenever you are around this person. You like this person then how much-"

"I like them as much as I like cake!" She giggled once again as Mickie James just stared at the Diva once again. Why was she still here? Trish was more important right now and she had no idea who the blonde could be around right now.

"You are comparing your feelings toward someone to cake.. Um okay, do you know anything about this person? Do you know if they return your feelings?"

"Umm.." Maria thought about every conversation that she had with Daisy in the past, she never had one with her without Lita in sight. The newer Diva always said really hateful things, Ria continued to think for a moment until she actually remembered the only time she had talked to Daisy without Lita. "Oh! I know what her favorite kind of cake is!" Maria remembered that day so vaguely whenever the brunette had ventured into her favorite bakery. She always bought a cake once a week, her favorite kind however Maria could never remember what it was called. Luckily for her, she was not the only member of the WWE roster at that bakery. Daisy was also there, annoyed seeing the backstage interviewer. She stayed silent as she watched the raven haired woman pick out a cake for herself. Daisy scowled noticing that Maria continued to look back and forth at her but instead of trash talking her. The raven haired woman told the clerk what kind of cake that the brunette was looking for. That left Ria speechless because Sanders didn't acknowledge her existence have the time unless it was to bully her. She actually knew something about her.. It caused a blush to appear on the slightly older woman's cheeks but however she went to thank Daisy, she had left the shop.

"Her.." Mickie said rather annoyed, she had no idea that Kanellis swung for the same team as her. "Do you even know if she likes girls?"

"She hangs out with Lita sooo.. I assume so."

Mickie processed the last sentence the idiot had said to her and only one name popped into her head. It had her blood boiling. "It's better not be MY Patricia."

"No..I don't know any Patricia. But thank you Nikki, I think I have an idea!" Maria didn't give any time for the brunette to respond as she grabbed her bags and went out the door within seconds.

"My name is Mickie..."

 _About an hour later.._

Maria let out a content hum as she carried a box of Chocolate Tuxedo Cream Cheesecake, she knew that it was Daisy's favorite, it is what she always eats for dessert. It was hard to resist eating it herself but maybe if she got lucky, the rookie Diva might share it with her. She searched around the entire back before letting out a disappointed sigh. Where could Daisy be? What if she already left for the evening. Finally Maria decided to check the locker room again, and thankfully she did. "Great, it's you again." A voice said irritated as Maria's eyes brightened almost instantly seeing the gothic Diva staring daggers into her.

"Hi! I finally found you!" The preppy brunette said as she walked over in front of Daisy, who arched a brow. "This...this is for you."

Daisy studied Maria as the brunette held out the box of cheesecake to the taller woman. She smirked and pinched the side of the backstage interviewer's face once again. "Nice to see you know your place beneath me. Gifts are always appreciated."

"Why-Why do you have to be such a bitch to me? I-I'm nothing but nice to you!" The words left her mouth before Maria even thought it through. She instantly regretted it, knowing how the raven haired woman treated her without even speaking to her. "I..I."

"Didn't know you had it in you to have such a foul mouth, I am impressed." Daisy spoke in a tone that honestly surprised Maria, she had expected her to be furious about calling her a bad name. Instead she shook it off like it was nothing, what's the catch? Daisy took the box out of Ria's hands and watched as the brunette smiled. A minute had passed with nothing but awkward silence, the gothic Diva had enough and asked. "Why are you still here?"

"I..I like you!" Maria blurted out instantly which got Daisy to pat her on the head almost affectionately.

"That's adorable, you probably don't even know what that means." She laughed it off like it was nothing.

"I.. do I know what it means, it means that you make me happy like how I feel about cake but more than cake."

"That's adorable now go away." That sentence almost broke Maria's heart instantly but she wasn't going to give up. This was the nicest Daisy had ever been to her. She remembered watching all those romance movies so there was one last thing she wanted to try. Without a second thought, Maria closed the boundary between them and planted a kiss upon the rookie Diva's lips. It was a short lived kiss but Daisy was so shocked that she didn't even attempt to break it up. The brunette grinned widely as she gave the raven haired woman a little wave before almost running out the locker room. Daisy sat there for a minute trying to process what the fuck just happened before making sure no one else was in the locker. Her finger touched her lips gently before a whisper left her. "Not bad.." Maybe she needed to be nicer to Maria from now on..


	4. AlexaBecky

**Author's Note: I am going to take the attention I am getting for some self promotion. I didn't expect these to be so popular. However there is a poll on my profile to explain the entire thing. If you have a discord and want to join a writing server. Send me a request, it's for fanfiction readers/writers a like. My tag is XoMissDaisy oX#9262. I don't know how many of these I am going to do but I am trying to do as many as I can and in a random order as well. Wherever inspiration hits first.**

 **Pairing: Alexa/Becky (for espeon44)**

 **Rating: T for like swearing and maybe suggested smut, who knows with me..**

 **You clicked on this for my lesbians, right? I don't own any of the Knockouts, Divas or anyone involved..I wish I did though..(except my OC if I use her)**

 **No One's POV**

 **Gift-Giving.**

One of the favorite times of year for twenty one year old Alexa Bliss was Christmas, she loved everything about it. The blonde loved the lights, the snow and her new favorite activity was giving out gifts to little boys and girls. Bliss always made sure to buy as many toys as she could with her limited funds. But this year, she wasn't alone in her winter adventures. About a year ago, Alexa had gotten a new roommate, who had transferred in from Ireland. Vibrant orange hair and a super thick accent, her name was Becky Lynch. At first, they always would butt heads about the smallest of things, they were both as stubborn as they come. Their personalities were so much alike at times that it was almost like living with the same person. So much so that after the pair of college student had gotten use to each other, they had such an instantaneous connection and became inseparable. "Doesn't this feel good Bex?" Bliss spoke like an excited school girl as the petite blonde started putting some more bags of purchased toys in the truck of her car.

"Not for my wallet.. Lassie." The Irish woman mumbled under her breath while grabbing more plastic bags out of her shopping cart as well. She had filled her cart with a lot of the latest new toys, and it was about three hundred dollars and that was just for her stuff.

"You agreed to do this, you will feel a lot better about it once you see the kids smiling faces." Alexa said with a big smile on her face as they continued to load up the car with goodies. They had no idea where exactly they were going to go but a mall seemed like the perfect place to do so. "I love the winter season, I love making people smile."

"Oi, before I forget.. I am going to be short on rent." Becky said knowing that it was going to annoy the short blonde. Alexa merely shot a glare over in the orange haired woman's direction and didn't say a single word. "Don't look at me like that, I spent more than intended on the toys."

"That's your own fault, you will just have to work for the extra money. You still owe for fifty dollars from last month."

"I mean cut me some slack, it is the season of giving after all." The Irish woman smirked trying to use Alexa's own words against her. "Come on, it's nippy outside. The boot is all loaded up."

"The boot?" A chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as Becky blinked at her several times before pointing the the trunk. "Oh the trunk, Bex you know I don't understand the hip Irish lingo. Come on, let's go. I am driving."

"Lassie, I am surprised that you can even see over the steering wheel." The blonde woman only stuck her tongue out in response to her roommate, man sometimes she wanted to smack that pretty smile off her face. Silence fell upon the pair as they both got into Alexa's car and started to head to the destination that the blonde had in mind. Occasionally she would sing playfully to whatever song came on the radio but in other instances, she caught herself sneaking small peeks at Becky, who was almost asleep already. She had agreed to get up this early to do this. Bliss smiled at the orange haired woman and made sure to turn back to the road. Alexa wouldn't admit it to anyone else but she has develop quite the crush on the Irish woman for several months now. Why? Half of the time, they would be arguing about some small things, maybe the hard-headedness was something she like. She loved spending time with Becky even if it was just sharing a meal and watching television in the living room. The orange haired woman couldn't return those feelings, right? She was certain that Becky was straight, although Alexa had seen her turn down men before, then again college men aren't as mature as they claim.

The green orbs of Becky would occasionally look over to the small blonde in the driver's seat as she fought the urge not to fall asleep. It was too early to hear Bliss nag about anything, even though the orange haired lass thought she was kinda cute doing so. Her cheeks became slightly heated at the thought of calling Alexa cute, thank god she wasn't looking her way. To much everyone's surprise, Becky never really was popular with the boys, they were more or less intimidated by her. The ones that wouldn't be afraid weren't her type, if she even had one anymore. A lot of her views changed once she started seeing the slightly younger blonde in a different light. She liked Alexa...and it was in more than friends kind of way. Part of her has been waiting for the perfect moment to confess her feelings but the other have of her was scared. What if Alexa didn't feel the same? Would that ruin their friendship? "Bex, we are here."

The orange haired woman looked back over to the blue eyed blonde in front of her and immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "About bloody time, I didn't think you could drive any slower."

"There is ice on the road! If would have let you drive, you would have killed us both."

"I would never, I am offended you would think in such a way."

"Because you would, I know your driving. Enough arguing, go unload the boot!" Alexa pointed at the trunk of the car before chuckling to herself. It sounded funnier out loud than it did in her head.

"You know a little Irish sounds sexy when you talk my lingo." Alexa blinked a couple of times as Becky grinned and went to do as the blonde asked. A slight hue of pink appeared across her cheeks as she repeated the words in her head. Was her roommate actually flirting with her? "Alexa, I hope you aren't expecting me to carry this by myself." She heard a voice yell as the blonde rushed to where Becky was. The older woman looked over at Bliss, whose cheeks were still pink and asked, "Ya alright Lexi, your cheeks ar-"

"It's cold.." She cut the Irish Lass off in an almost defensive tone. Alexa mentally slapped herself because she knew that Becky would figure out that something was wrong. Lynch studied the woman for a split second before nodding her head in understanding. "What are you doing?" Bliss asked as she watched the taller woman remove her jacket from her body and throw it at Alexa's face. It was almost a romantic gesture but of course it was in her dreams that Becky would be as such.

"I am use to this kind of weather, plus I don't want ya getting sick. Last thing you were sick, you were too whiny. Grab some bags and let's go." Alexa agreed as she tightly wrapped the jacket as close as she could to her petite frame. It smelt just like Becky that was something that she loved, she could get use to smelling like this. Not like it would happen, this isn't some fairytale. For the next hour or so, the pair of women walked around the mall and gave presents to child and parents shopping for their kids. Alexa had did some research with the hottest new toys for the season. It brought joy to so many young and old alike. Becky had one toy left, it was some finger monkey thing that made no sense to the young adult. Bliss was talking to a mother of some little boy, Becky ventured out to find a little girl to give this toy too. She saw a little girl sitting on the bench and decided that was going to be her final present for the day. "Hello little Lass, what's your name?"

"Momma says I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"Smart girl, but I will tell you a secret, I am helping Santa Claus this year and I chose to give you a present." The little girl's eyes brightened at the mention of Ol' Saint Nick and grinned widely. "You don't have to tell me your name but I want to give you this." She said pulling the toy out of the bag and handed it to the little girl.

"It's a fingerling, they are my favorite!" She said almost in a fit of happy tears as Becky could help but smile at the slight. Alexa was definitely right, this has been a lot of fun; it felt good to do something nice to so many people. Her wallet wasn't happy but the orange haired woman thought it was now worth it. "My name is Crystal, what's your name?"

"I am Becky, nice to meet ya Crystal. Say, mind if I take a seat right beside you, delivering gifts has me beat." Crystal didn't seem to mind at all, she scooted over enough to make sure the older woman had room. "How old are you? Is your mom shopping.."

"I am five and yeah, I was playing here but got tired. Are you by yourself?"

"Nah, my friend is over there. The short lass right there." Becky pointed to Alexa with a smile on her face as the little girl looked in that direction.

Becky zoned out for a couple minutes as she watched the blonde talk to strangers once again while handing out more present. It made her heart beat a little faster, she looked like a love struck idiot. As long as Alexa didn't see her, it was fine by her. She thought everything about Alexa was beautiful and maybe one day, she could work out the courage to tell her that herself. "You look at your friend like my mommy looks at my daddy."

"Yeah being in love with someone like Lexi will do that to you." Becky spoke without a second thought as Crystal nodded in understanding.

"Wait… Bex, you are in love with me. Did I hear that right?" Becky flinched looking over to her side to see the dumbfounded blonde standing next to her as she seemingly stood there frozen. The orange haired woman was speechless, she couldn't think of anything to say in response to her roommate. She knew that she had fucked up. She wanted to say something to direct the blonde's attention elsewhere but the blush on her cheeks became evident to Alexa that what Becky had said was true. What happened next was not what the Irish Lass had been expecting, the shorter blonde pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I love you too, I didn't think you felt the same."

Hearing those three magical words caused Becky to gaze directly into Alexa's blue orbs. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her roommate returned her feelings and there was no reason to be afraid anymore. "Is breá liom tú." She spoke in her native tongue as the blonde blinked a couple time to show confusion. "That means I love you in my homeland."

"You are such a dork but you are my dork." Alexa shook her head from side to side before connecting her lips against Becky's for the very first time. Something was telling both of them that this Christmas was going to be the best one yet.


	5. CharlotteDaisy

**Author's Note: I am going to take the attention I am getting for some self promotion. I didn't expect these to be so popular. However there is a poll on my profile to explain the entire thing. If you have a discord and want to join a writing server. Send me a request, it's for fanfiction readers/writers a like. My tag is XoMissDaisy oX#9262. I don't know how many of these I am going to do but I am trying to do as many as I can and in a random order as well. Wherever inspiration hits first.**

 **Pairing: Charlotte/Daisy (OC) (for guest)**

 **Rating: T for like swearing and maybe suggested smut, who knows with me..**

 **You clicked on this for my lesbians, right? I don't own any of the Knockouts, Divas or anyone involved..I wish I did though..(except my OC if I use her)**

 **Charlotte's POV**

 **Reunion**

My body shivered in discontent as another strong breeze pierced through my body, the snow was falling at a decent pace which caused me to groan. Why does it have to really start snowing right as I am out and about? I don't have to work today so I was going to take this opportunity to do some more last minute Christmas shopping. But before that, I am going to walk down the block to Starbucks and grab my usual Mocha. Hopefully the line isn't too long, I don't have the patience for it today. My walk was very short and it was refreshing to be out of that cold, I have a feeling it won't be long until the roads become icy and it's going to be a bitch to drive back. There was about three people in front of me as my eyes scanned the Christmas decor around the cafe. It wasn't too crowded and some of the people in here as usually here whenever I come in. My eyes caught sight of a female sitting alone with a coffee in her hand and a tablet in front of her. But there was something about her that seemed all too familiar, I can't place my finger on it. I decided to ignore it because the line was starting to go down, thank god. "Char?" A voice called out as I turned to the left to see who the owner belonged to. It was that brunette that I noticed earlier but that voice, I know it from somewhere..

She was about my height with the brightest hazel eyes I have seen, and long, dark brown hair that was curled at the edges. Wait a second.. I know that face. The more I thought about it, the more that my heart started beating. Was it really her? "Daisy?" The brunette nodded confirming my suspicious as my eyes skimmed her over once again, man.. she hasn't changed a bit aside from the hair. I remember it being the prettiest shade of auburn last time I saw her. "It's been a while huh?"

"Yeah over four years." It has really been that long since we had seen or spoken to each other. It felt like an eternity. She gave me a small smile. "You still look beautiful, Char." That caused my cheeks to become a little bit heated, she was so direct in her conversations. One of the many little things I love about her. Daisy Sanders was a woman I just so happened to meet whenever I went to visit my father at work about seven years ago. My father runs a production company and that means he works with a lot of young models and aspiring actresses. Daisy happened to be one of those girls he was working with that day and I remember being blown away at first glance. I didn't talk to her at all but her eyes would occasionally dart over as I watched the shoot with Dad. One thing I can compliment him on is that he always finds some pretty ones. Once they were done, Ric had asked her to come over to us and introduced me to her. Somehow after a day of talking, I ended up waking up in her bed. I was never the type of girls to have one night stands but somehow she charmed me into it, I never regretted it. We became friends with benefits for a short amount of time before we started dating. "Earth to Charlotte, you are next in line." The snapping of fingers were heard as I managed to snap out of my thoughts and focus on my attention to Daisy. What did she say? Oh, I can finally order. The brunette got beside me and leaned onto the counter. "Allow me. One Blonde Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha, isn't that right?"

"Umm.. yeah. You don't have too." That makes my stomach do flips, figuratively of course. It gives me an indescribable feeling knowing that Daisy can remember some small details about me. She knows what I always get here. The older woman shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to pull out her credit card to pay for my order. "Thanks. How long have you been back.." It was over four years ago whenever Daisy had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime, she had moved to Los Angeles to pursue her dreams to be on the big screen. I had always supported her and it was the hardest thing to watch her leave. We were originally thought that we could handle the long distance but decided against it at the least second. We broke up and my heart had never been the same. The communication stopped right whenever she moved away, I never got a called or text. I assumed that she moved on, I still am not sure about anything to do with her.

"About a month, I am going to working some more with Ric again." It kind of hurts that she hasn't be back for a little bit now and hasn't bother to try and get in touch with me. Maybe she assumed the same that I did, I don't want to get all personal straight away. I am sure that someone like hers has found her perfect match. It wasn't me. The clerk finally brought my mocha to me, I hadn't responded in a good minute. Why am I struggling to have a normal conversation? "You don't have to be anywhere for awhile, do you?"

Why is she asking me that? "Um, not really no. All I have to do today is some Christmas shopping. Why?"

"If you aren't in a hurry, would you like to join me? I was about to go get something for lunch. It would give us some time to catch up, it's been far too long." Do I want to spend time with her now? After all this time, do I really want to get involved with her again only to have my heart broken? At least one thing that I can say is that, Daisy never meant to hurt me. She had suggested that I come with her, we could live together. Sometimes, I wish I would have said yes however with school, and Dad's health..I needed to stay here. "Char? You alright."

God damn it Charlotte, can you please hold yourself together for two minutes and respond to her. "Fine. Fine. I am okay." Way to sound like an idiot, now she is going to totally be suspicious of me. "I would love too." Is this a date? Do I look okay enough to go out with her? Man, I am overreacting to the smallest of things, it's just lunch with an old friend. That friend just so happens to be my ex girlfriend, who I might still love. You never forget first loves. Daisy gave me another one of her signature grins as she slung her bag over her shoulder. The more we walked together, the more I caught myself looking over at her. She's like a fine wine, only looks better with age. If I can recall correctly she should be about thirty one or so but probably could pass for a young college kid. She is five years older than I am. "God, you are so beautiful.." Motherfucker, that was suppose to stay in my head and not blurt it out loud like a complete dumbass. Way to go, Charlotte.

"Hm, you say something?" Oh thank god, she didn't seem to hear me.

"The snow is beautiful." It would be even prettier if I wasn't walking around in it, that's for sure. Watching movies all day while driving a cup of hot cocoa would be ideal for me, I am just going to hope that I don't end up getting sick because of this. Finally after about another minute of occasional awkward glances, I decided to ask a question. "Where are you taking me?"

"A restaurant fit for a Queen, your majesty." It was a simple response but it was another one that made me blush, she does this so effortlessly too. That was something that she would always call me, my nickname only to her. I won't never allow anyone else to you it. We always joked that I was the Queen and she was my knight in shining armor. God, all those old feelings are starting to creep up inside me. Of course, I should have figured that she would have took me to my favorite place in the city, and expensive too. Dad and I come here at good bit as well. We took our seats and quickly decided on our orders. There was some small talk here and there but I could tell that there was slight awkward tension between us. That was obvious, I can barely look over at her without staring like an idiot. "Char, tell me what has being going with you."

"Well, I had just graduated from the University back in June with my Masters in Business and Marketing and now I am working for Levasque." Daisy nodded her head in understanding as she was attentively listening to whatever I had to say. "Took a year or so longer than I expected but with Father's health being bad recently, I could only study part-time."

"I hope Ric is doing better, he is a stubborn old man; I know where you get it from." The brunette let out a little chuckle as I snickered in response.

"He is doing fine now thankfully."

"That's great, I always liked your father." Oh let me tell you, he adored Daisy. That was one of his best girls and whenever he found out we were dating, he wanted me to wife her up immediately. He treated her like family and probably still will to this day. "That was one of the reasons, I came back was for Ric." So the brunette has multiple reasons for coming back, do I ask what the other ones are? What if I am one of them? My heart would explode.

"Have you seen him yet?" This is giving me an idea and this way, I could see her beautiful face at least one more time.

"No."

"Well, this weekend, Ric likes to hold a huge party before Christmas. You know how he is, so maybe you would like to come with me?" Daisy didn't need to give me an immediate verbal response for me to know that she accepts my invitation. That again makes me heart beat as I reminisce about all those years back. Her hand covered over mine lightly as I looked back into her hazel eyes. Something tells me it wasn't fate that brought us together, I think Daisy might have planned it from the start and..I am okay with that.

"I would love too if that meant I get to see you again."


	6. AliciaSasha (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, I know that I haven't updated in a while and that's well because my muse has been gone for like months. I have been working nonstop and I am stumped with all my stories. Like it's very slowly coming together but not at the pace I would like.. I enjoyed doing this last year and maybe it will help me fight this writer's block again.**

 **Pairing: Alicia/Sasha**

 **Rating: T for like swearing and maybe suggested smut, who knows with me..**

 **You clicked on this for my lesbians, right? I don't own any of the Knockouts, Divas or anyone involved..I wish I did though..(except my OC if I use her)**

 **Ribbon Part 2**

Sasha's eyes scanned all the faces of the men that were staring at her, some of the faces were familiar. However there were others that she had never seen before. It shouldn't surprise her though the Legendary Vixen was quite the popular gal. Men and a few women from around the world have joined her on this crusade without a second thought. Years of doing this and Foxxy has yet to be captured. Her power was very admirable to the purple haired woman though she wouldn't admit it out loud. The Boss was one of the strongest females around and Alicia was the first to give her such a challenge. The fact that the Captain could overpower someone so skilled was surprising. Countless eyes watching as Alicia lead her across the deck and into whatever room would be her prison for who knows how long this time. "Nothing to see here, get back to work! Don't make me tell you again!"

This cell was different from the one she had been accustomed too, the floor seemed to be cleaned on a regular basis. A small window where the purple haired woman could look out from and a bed that was all this cell had to offer. "Looks like you are giving me an upgrade, Fox. Like what you have done with the place." Sasha couldn't help by remark as the Captain gave her prisoner a hard shove.

"Only the most privileged of guests get this cell, now lift your arms up. I know you probably have more than just that gun and sword on you. I don't need you doing anything cheeky. If you even att-"

"You will make me regret it, blah blah.." The shorter woman spoke nonchalantly as she lifted her arms up making sure that the ribbon had not loosen up any.

Alicia didn't take too kindly to the outburst, her hands gripped the fabric of Sasha's top roughly and pulled her closer. "How dare you interrupt me? Dontcha know who I am, I am the Captain of this ship and you won't give me any lip. You understand me?" The military woman rolled her eyes at the remark. "You are really trying to test my patience today, 'Boss'."

Sasha hadn't realized how close the Vixen's body was to hers, how close her face was whenever she shouted at her. How close those lips were to her own, her eyes looked at them periodically. It made her heart beat a little faster, she hated this warm feeling building up inside of her. Why? Those brown of Alicia's drilled through her as if she noticed that the Boss hadn't responded to her. Sasha needed to think fast. "The game would be boring if I didn't everything you said the first time, right? I am only providing entertainment for the both of us." The Captain's scowl quickly disappeared as a wide grin replaced it.

"I guess you are right, props for being a team player. It's why you are my favorite plaything." A seductive coo left the Vixen's lips as she released her grip on Sasha's top. Her hands started firmly exploring over the purple haired woman's clothing which made her shiver involuntarily. She took her time exploring each area, searching for anything that could help the Boss escape or even injure Fox. Each touch seemed to linger as she was starting to get to more sensitive places which made Sasha's cheeks burn at the thought. The Boss despised whatever feeling she was getting over the thought of being touched by a woman that is her nemesis. The Boss was on a mission to capture Foxxy, dead or alive. Every time they encountered each other, Sasha had always came up short or couldn't bring herself to do so. Why Alicia of all people? This Vixen is a heartless woman but the purple haired woman wanted to see her for more than just that. Was it possible t- "Well well, let's take a look and see what my prize is." She cooed as her hand was resting right underneath her left breast. Her fingers fumbled with the bottom button before it clicked open. One by one the buttons came undone which started to expose her skin to the taller woman. Underneath her top was a belt that wrapped around her, there was a single knife sheathed up. "You are a clever woman, Banks."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Fox." She watched the woman pulled the knife out of the belt, unsheathing it and pressing it lightly against her bandages on her chest.

"Well that's a shame, I was hoping it would." Alicia spoke in a mocking tone as the blade lightly trailed up the purple haired woman's chest resting on her neck. "Is this everything?" She leaned in closer and whispered as Sasha could only grin. This cocky attitude was adorable at first for the Captain, but now Alicia was starting to get annoyed with the Boss. "I am taking that as a no."

"There is a knife in my boot, other than that no."

"And you could have easily cut yourself free and took me down.. However you are still standing here as my bitch." That tone of voice sent another shiver down Bank's spine, it sounded sexual to her. Or was that perhaps the tone she wanted to hear it as? She was clueless in that regarded as her eyes stayed glued to Alicia as she crouched down. Her hands had secured the last weapon that Sasha had on her person. The taller woman tucked the knives away and guided Sasha's arms back down in front of her. "Good girl, see, we can get along if you listen to your Captain." Her hand mockingly caressed the smaller woman's cheek, tucking a strand of purple hair neatly behind her prisoner's ear.

"Foxxy!" A heavily accented female voice called out as footsteps rapidly approached the closed quarters of the cell. Instead of an annoyed sigh or a scowl, the Captain merely distanced herself from Sasha and looked toward the door. The Boss had never heard a member of her crew refer to her as anything other than Captain so this woman had to be a friend of Alicia's. The door slammed open with a loud thud as the purple haired woman's eyes drifted to a familiar face. Long, black hair that flowed down her back and pale white skin as the woman was a tad bit shorter than the Vixen. Sasha remembered the woman's face but not her name, she's a favorite of the Captain, for sure. "Foxxy! We have a situation!"

"Paige, what is it? This was rather important." She turned to face the woman now known to Sasha as Paige, as the British woman lowered her head slightly. Fox observed her friend's behavior as she noticed some tears on her clothing and a familiar sight of blood stains on her side. "What in the hell happened to your clothes? You aren't wounded, are you?"

This astonished Sasha as it seemed like Alicia cared for the younger girl and her safety. For the first time, it seemed like the Captain had a heart, Sasha knew that she had too. "No. This isn't my blood. It belonged to one of the Singh brothers."

"Oh thank goodness, they annoyed the shit out of me." A small sigh left the military woman as the taller Vixen was now back to heartless self. "But what happened, the robbery didn't go to plan I take it."

Paige let out a sigh, as she seemed to recall the events. "Everything was going to plan until the military showed up. Gunned a lot of our newbies down with ease."

"It wasn't the idiots in Bank's squad, was it?" Alicia glared back at her prisoner as Sasha rolled her eyes. The Boss wondered what her squad was doing right now, were they the ones that handle the rouge pirates? Had they realized she had gone missing? Only time would tell.

"No. There were only two of them, both women. A blonde and a brunette, they took out every single person, Fox and I was the only one to escape. All I know is that brunette referred to the blonde as Evans.."

"Evans. Holy shit.." The Boss whispered with attracted the attention of both Paige and the Captain herself.

"You know this Evans lady, dontcha, Banks?" Without giving a verbal answer, the purple haired woman nodded her head confirming what the Captain needed to know. "What can you tell me? How easy would it be for me to take her head?"

Sasha bit her lip momentarily, before speaking, "Sergeant Lacey Evans is someone that you don't want to fight, Fox. Trust me, her and her private are more skilled than my squad. More skilled than me.." She spoke bitterly as Alicia gazed into her eyes. She could sense how serious the Boss was being, and Sasha hoped that the Captain wouldn't attempt to pursue. If she did, she would definitely die. The thought of Foxxy dying really stung Sasha to her core, her chase would be over at last.. but.. she didn't want it to be. "You will die if you confront her."

Alicia adjusted her hat as she slowly paced back in forth in the small room, lost in thought. Why was a Sergeant in this rural area especially someone like Lacey Evans. The name didn't ring a bell, she never heard it before. However the Captain knew that this woman was a threat because of her prisoner. Banks warned her not to encounter this blonde woman. This was serious. "Paige, we are heading out. Get the crew to raise the anchor and adjust the sail."

""W-wait what about the others, some of them could still be alive?"

"Fuck em', they are useless to use now. What matters to me is that you are safe. I would have executed all of them if they let you get killed, P." The black haired woman wanted to retorted but nodded her head in understanding as she departed the room. Alicia turned her attention back to Sasha, who had sat down on the bed behind her. "You know, it's almost like you care about little ol' me. You didn't have to warn me about that Evans bitch but yet, you did."

The military woman scoffed, her attention drifting to the wooden floor. "I care about you? No. The only reason why is because I am going to be the one to kill you if it comes down to it." The tone was laced with false venom as the purple haired woman was starting to get lost in thought. What in the hell was Lacey doing around here? That didn't make any sense to her, this seems odd of timing to be a coincidence. The possibility started circling in her mind that Evans had been sent here to hunt Foxxy as well since Sasha was having such difficulty. That made her stomach uneasy. All it would take was one encounter, just one and all of this would be over. Lacey was the highest ranked woman in the military and the strongest. Be it that there were very few in the military to begin with. The Boss remembers a time where the blonde was able to take down Braun of all people, that woman was a monster.

Alicia let out a chuckle as she pulled something else out of her pocket, it was more of the ribbon that was wrapped around her hands. "That's cute. Now behave and let this happen." The soft fabric was wrapped around Sasha's mouth making it difficult for the Boss to breathe but if she protested it would be worse punishment. "Good girl. Maybe you deserved some dinner tonight, I have some business to attend too. I'll come play with you later." A small kiss was placed on the corner of Sasha's mouth over the ribbon. Without another word, the Captain left, leaving the Boss wishing she could touch the place that her enemy had kissed.

 **Author's Note: I know I wanted to do a part 2 for this pairing for a while now and here it is.. Fitting that I started the Christmas prompts out this year with the same pairing as last year. All prompts will be about this length, maybe shorter. You can suggest any pairing you like, I might do them if they interest me. Older Divas, Knockouts.. Anyone is allowed. I will allow pairings with my OC Daisy as well, they can be in any of my universe too. You can give me an idea such as supernatural or fantasy, high school, wrestling etc.. So if you don't mind, throw a review my way and suggest a pairing. I will try to do as many as I can before the year is over. (I will do my best to complete some of the ones from last year but it's really whatever I get inspiration for.)**

 **#PussyPower**

 **#FuckItUp**


	7. PaigeDaisy

**Author's Note: Okay this by far was favorite one-shot I have done for this little series. I actually went slightly over the limit I had set for myself because part of me thinks this has major story potential. This is now a pairing I like.. I never knew that Daisy would be so popular with this series but I won't complain. I'll try getting some more out soon -makes heart- Happy Holidays!**

 **Pairing:Daisy(OC)/Paige (for 49ers, Ads611 thanks for help with this idea)**

 **Rating: T for like swearing and maybe suggested smut, who knows with me..**

 **You clicked on this for my lesbians, right? I don't own any of the Knockouts, Divas or anyone involved..I wish I did though..(except my OC if I use her)**

 **Companionship**

 **Paige's POV**

"Get back here!" The male voice behind me shouted which was presumably her husband as I clutched the purse close to my chest. Judging by the way the woman dressed, there has to be enough money in here to get me out of this dump of a town. At the most, I need something to eat. It has been a couple days and my stomach is turning inside out at that. I am exhausted, it's too cold to sleep anywhere given that it is almost Christmas time. I chose the worst time of year to run away from home, didn't I? But how could I say in that hell hole any longer, the answer was simple. I needed to get away. I needed to escape all the fighting and being the child that neglected because I wasn't like my brothers. Every step I took was a risk, the foot of snow covering the ground was hindering me. One false step and I am going to be sleeping in the slammer for a long time. I turned my head behind me to see not the same man chasing but a man with a uniform that I didn't want to see. Fuck! Fuck. It's the police. Why did I decide that this was my best option? I can't stay on the roads like this, I will be easy to spot. I have to try to lose him somehow. There was a crosswalk up a head flashing which meant that I might have a chance to get some distance. If luck isn't on my side, I will get hit by a car but I won't know unless a try. The roads were icy but luckily I was able to get across before the light turned green.

A sound of a car horn echoed behind me but I didn't bother to look back, I needed to keep running. The question that lurked in the back of my mind bothered me greatly. Where do I go? I don't know this city or anyone here. Think Paige, you have to be able to think of some getaway plan. One man shouldn't be that hard, right. There was an alley to my left that I decided to turn down but I happened to turn too sharply. My body crashed into the snow as the purse slid out of my hands. Fuck. I reached over to grab the bag and get back to my feet only for my eyes to meet someone else. She arched a brow at me curiously as I looked behind me to make sure the officer hadn't caught up with me. "Idiot." She mumbled as she placed the lit cigarette to her mouth as the blonde haired woman pointed to the dumpster behind her. "Get in unless you want bacon boy to catch you." Wait a second, is this stranger really trying to help me? How does this woman know that I was running from the cops? I don't understand, do I really trust some random stranger? It's not like I had a choice in the matter. Walking over toward the dumpster that thankfully wasn't that full, I managed to climb in and crouched down underneath the closed lid. Perhaps I am an idiot, she could easily turn me hoping for some reward. A loud thud echoed in the metal container which sounded like a boot connected to it's frame. Did she fucking kick it knowing I am in here? I could hear muffled footsteps as I heard the woman speak again, "If you are looking for the emo bitch with a purse, she is heading toward the plaza. I swear I can't even enjoy a cigarette without something happening in this city." It seemed like an eternity had passed in this smelly hiding spot until I heard the creak of the lid opening. "You are welcome by the way. It's clear."

The blonde haired woman observed me as I climbed out of the dumpster with the purse still in my grasp. "You really saved my ass back there."

"First robbery, right? Newbies are adorable." It's not like I want to always do this, I only needed the money out of desperation. Now that I got a better look at the woman, she seemed to be about my age, perhaps a little older. About the same height as me too, she was slim, wearing tight jeans and a thick gray hoodie. "I hate blonde. Yuck." She scoffed as I watched her pull at the blonde hair which was revealed to be a wig and toss it in the dumpster. Her hair was really black, jet black with blue envy bangs in the front. One thing was certain, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hazel eyes drifted back over to me again, "What's your name, Rook?"

"Paige." I answered as the nameless woman nodded her head in response to me. Her eyes glanced down at the snow before pulling another cigarette out of her pack. She didn't say anything and started making her way further down into the alley. "W-wait why did you help me?"

Those eyes stared at me again before she twirled her finger for me to follow her. I don't know this woman or where in the hell she's going to take me but I want some answers. I didn't hesitate to follow behind her as I could see a small grin crept across those lips. We walked in silence for several minutes throughout the various alleys covering the city as my eyes continued to wander over to my saviour. Who hadn't said a word since asking for my name, which is kind of rude because she never told me hers. All she did was continue to smoke that cancer stick as the brisk wind would occasionally blow the smoke into my face. Speaking of this wind, it was cutting through me like crazy. It's so cold and I don't have a jacket or anything because I lost all my stuff i had in my backpack. This is shitty. That is whenever I had something tossed in my face, "What the fuck!" I spazzed as I pulled the mystery object off of my face. My hands felt the soft cotton fabric and I held it out in front of me. It's a hoodie, wait a second. I looked over to see the blue banged woman looking over at me. "T-Thanks. Won't you get cold?"

"Nah, you get used to it after a while. We are almost there anyways so put it on." Once I put on the jacket, the sweet aroma filled my nose from the hoodie. It was lavender-scented with a hint of vanilla, god she smells so good.

"Thanks again, so what's your name?" I took the opportunity to look at her without this hoodie covering her. She's not stick thin but very toned, hourglass figure complimented with wide hips. I don't know how she's managing to walk around with skinny jeans and just a plain t-shirt.

"Daisy." She spoke, holding her arm out to me. "Give me the bag for a second." It was almost a demanding tone as I wanted to protest but decided against it. How do I know that she's not going to take the money and make a run for it? I don't. But I kind of owe her anyways so I obeyed and handed the expensive pocket book ever. The woman known as Daisy unzipped it and started digging through, grabbing the wallet before tossing the bag into a nearby trash can with the wallet following shortly after. "This is all we need." She cooed over to me holding two one hundred bills between her fingers.

"Wait, that was all the cash she had.." My tone showed disappointment as the raven haired woman merely shrugged her shoulders in response. Finally after a couple more minutes of walking, we arrived at the side of an apartment building and entered through the side door. My legs were getting so tired, I don't know how much further I can go before I collapse. It seems that I wouldn't have to worry too much as Daisy pulled a key out of her pocket.

A second later, the door was opened and I heard a voice scream out, "D, you are finally back home!" A woman skipped over and pretty much tackled Daisy into a tight embrace. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave Daisy a small peck on the cheek. Who is this girl? "You were gone longer than normal, I thought something happened to you." The woman had light pink hair that were up in small pigtails, another key feature that I noticed was her blue tongue. That's unique. She was shorter than I was, with tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She was sporting a black tanktop that said 'Riott' on the front of it and gray sweatpants.

"As if Liv, you need to stop worrying about so much." So the woman's name is Liv, is that short for something? The pink haired girl released her embrace on Daisy as she pouted at her.

"I can't help it, you're my girl." Her girl? Does she mean that as a best friend sort of way or is there going on that I don't know about? How would I know anyways? I met Daisy less than twenty minutes ago and just got introduced to Liv. Liv finally laid her eyes on me and gestured over towards me. "So who's your little friend, D?"

"I'm Paige. Nice to meet you, Liv." I decided that I should introduce myself as Liv smiled widely at me. "I ran into D-"

"This girl's got balls, Liv. She straight up took Wilson's purse and book it." After that sentence, she pulled out the cash and waved in front of the pink haired woman. Liv looked at me like I had two heads as she grabbed a hold of the money.`"She's kind of an idiot for not having a plan so luckily I was close by for the save. She's lucky she's cute or else I would have turned her in." Daisy spoke, giving me a wink. Wait a second, is she flirting with me? Does she really think I am cute? Why do I care so much? She caught me off guard with the compliment and I couldn't stop my cheeks from overheating. God damn it, I am blushing and making a fool out of myself.

"Torrie Wilson, THE Torrie Wilson, the one that's friend with-"

"Yeah..HER. That bitch." I don't think they noticed me blushing. I noticed how much venom was in Daisy's voice. She must not like the actress lady to me or whoever her friends are.

Liv walked over and patted me on the shoulder, "Anyone that is stupid enough to do something so dangerous is welcome here. How old are you, kiddo?" Okay I have the approval of both of them but something is telling me that I found a small group of troublemakers.

"Seventeen."

"What made you want to steal that money?" I guess we are playing twenty questions now but I will play along since she's being so nice to me.

"I ran away from home and I was hungry so I thought it was my only option. I only did it because I was desperate for food and shelter, it's freezing out there." Most details I avoided telling them because I didn't really want to poor out everything to women I barely know. I was being honest though.

Liv and Daisy exchanged glances between each other before nodding their heads in understanding. "Us girls do what we must to survive, we have been doing this for a couple years now. D, she's a little older than you whenever you ran away." I looked over to Daisy in confusion as she nodded her head once again. Wait a second, Daisy ran away from home too. I wonder how similar we are then, did we run away for the same reasons. I won't press for answers but I am pretty curious. "Paige, you are welcome to crash here if you want. We help our kind around here so you won't have to spend another night out in that freezing death trap."

"T-thank you, you both are extremely kind." Part of me wanted to ask why they would trust a stranger so easily but then I might not have a heated room to sleep in. I watched as Liv walked over toward a small closet and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. She placed them on a couch, it looked pretty uncomfy but I wasn't going to complain. Anything is better than the floor or outside.

"Not a prob, you got us enough food money for a bit and some money toward rent. Sorry I don't have a better bed for you." She gestured to the couch.

"N-No it's fine. Thanks so much."

"Alright D, I am going to take one of these fat bills and get some groceries." My stomach growled loudly at the food of actually being able to eat some food, Liv chuckled as I blushed in embarrassment. "I'll try to hurry."

"Please do, I am starving. I will probably take a cat nap then. Come back safely." Liv gave Daisy a small peck on the cheek once again and then disappeared behind the closed door. It felt like a lot of stress left my body as I sat down on the sofa. It wasn't rock hard but it wasn't fluffy soft either, it will manage. The raven haired woman walked over toward the coffee table and placed a bottle of water on it before sitting beside me. "Here. You must be thirsty."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Why don't you take yourself a nap before Liv comes back? I bet you are tired. Starting tomorrow, I am going to teach you have to steal the correct ways. A face like yours doesn't belong in the slammer." Okay that was definitely flirting, is that just how she talks? I don't know but I like the compliments.

"That sounds great, thank you. I will try to do whatever I can to pay you girls back for this."

"In due time, I will talk to you in a bit." Daisy let out a sigh and got herself off the couch and started heading toward a door to the right. I assume that's her bedroom. I laid myself down and covered myself with the blanket. While I was adjusting the pillow, she spoke again, "By the way, if you get too cold out here, my bed always has room for one more. I'll warm you up." Daisy cooed with a flirtatious wink before disappearing from my sight and leaving me to my thoughts. That was an offer to go share a bed with a hot new girl I just meet. Do I take it or is that overstepping some major boundaries? No. She was the one that invited me anyways. I mean, I don't place. Having a little cat nap with some company wouldn't hurt.


	8. BeckyCharlotte

**Author's Note: Short and sweet but i still like it.**

 **Pairing: Charlotte/Becky (for Rams)**

 **Rating: T for like swearing and maybe suggested smut, who knows with me..**

 **You clicked on this for my lesbians, right? I don't own any of the Knockouts, Divas or anyone involved..I wish I did though..(except my OC if I use her)**

 **Snowball Fight**

 **No One's POV**

Minneapolis, Minnesota was the destination for WWE's next pay per view Tables, Ladder and Chairs and the pair had some time to spare. Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair had a match against the Champions, the Kabuki Warriors after having a long heated feud with each other. Both the Man and the Queen were always fond of competing against each other in matches, they brought the best out in each other. But for now, this was a nice change of pace. They knew each other like the back of their hand, not only like best friends but soul mates too. Becky and Charlotte had been in a relationship for over two years now, it wasn't exactly a secret. However it wasn't a priority to tell the world either, that would get rid of whatever privacy they had left. The couple walked around the neighboring block by the arena to get some alone time together. The blonde was wearing a thick jacket with a scarf covering her mouth, meanwhile the Man had a thinner jacket with her hoodie over her. Charlotte had no idea how in the hell her girlfriend wasn't freezing her ass off, that jacket isn't that thick. The Queen hated the almost zero degree weather as the snow flurries coated the area around them. It was about six inches underneath her boots and it was only suppose to get colder. "Why does it have to be so cold?" Flair mumbled, pulling her scarf away from her mouth.

"Because it's Decembrrrrr," Becky responded with a nonchalantly with a shrug of shoulders as Charlotte slowly turned to look at her girlfriend. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"How long have you been holding that one in?" The blonde chuckled, she loved her girlfriend's corny sense of humor. Sometimes it was annoying but it had made her smile when nothing else could.

"I don't know but you walked into it." The blonde shook her head from side to side as she grabbed Becky's hand and laced it with her own. Part of her wondered if her orange haired lover googled and memorized all these bad jokes in her spare time. She wouldn't put it past her. "Man, you're freezing Char."

"It's fucking cold babe, aren't you freezing?"

"Not really, maybe you're just a pansy." The Man decided to coax her slightly older girlfriend as the blonde only ignored her.

The Queen let out a scoff as she decided to look down at her phone to see who had messaged her. It was from Bayley wanting to know if they wanted to meet up for lunch in a while. That also meant that Bayley's girlfriend, Sasha, would be joining. The four of them have been close for years and probably the only people they would have a double date with. Best friends for life. ' _Yeah, we will meet you there in thirty, we are close by.'_ Charlotte closed her phone and looked over to the former Lasskicker, "Bay wants to have lunch with us here in thirty at that place we passed earlier."

"Oh, we can just cut through the park and wait for her and Sash there. I am getting pretty hungry."

"You are always hungry, babe."

"What's ya point?" The orange haired woman question as the Queen only chuckled to herself. How Becky could ate so much and still have the rocking body that she has was a mystery to her. She loved everything about her. The pair walked in the direction of the park as they made small talk along the way. They needed to enjoy whatever time they could together because once they get back to the arena, the couple won't get to see each other much. They will only have each other's company at the gorilla position and the freedom after their match. Time apart was always the worse for them, the couple longed to be together forever as any couple would. "I don't know if I can trust these stairs, they are always up to something."

"Pfft, stop it Bex." The Queen laughed slightly at the second bad pun at the Man has said in the past few minutes. _She's so corny, but somehow that charm made me fall in love._ The blonde thought as she gazed upon the smile on her girlfriend's face. Becky flashed a beautiful smile before releasing Charlotte's hand. The blonde hadn't noticed that her girlfriend had done so and looked back at her phone after it vibrated in her pocket. The former Lasskicker's smile formed into a mischievous grin as she watched her girlfriend. She knew that she had only a few seconds before Char would notice her intentions. Bending over, her hands scooped a perfect amount of snow and pressed it together. Becky tossed the snowball hitting her lover in the back of her hoodie almost making the blonde almost drop her phone. "Babe!"

"Wha? I didn't do nothing.." Becky cooed innocently as she pointed to herself. The Queen wasn't buying any of it and tossed a snowball of her own which got the Man in the face. "Oh, you wanna play huh?"

"Only with you, babe. I'm going to kick your ass." This made them feel like children again as both of them tried to outschool the other in a good ol' fashion snowball fight. Two grown women running across the snow seeing who can best who. This was better than some pricey date, it was how they wished they could spend time together. Corny little dates like this. Charlotte decided to make things serious as she ran towards Becky and spear her into the ground. The man let out a groan as Charlotte gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Looks like I won, I love you."

"I love you too but you really did a number on my back. You had to spear me, huh?"

"Don't whine, you like it." Becky made a quick pouty face before rolling her eyes sarcastically at the remark. "Now if it really hurts that bad, you might not get to compete with me tonight. Or you can suck it up and whenever we get back to hotel, Doctor Charlotte can take a look at it."

"You know, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore. However, I think my favorite Doctor should still take a look at it later. She also knows how to cure anything, so maybe she should give me a little something for the pain now." The blonde obliged and leaned over to capture Becky's lips against her own. The couple were going to be victorious tonight and that could lead to an interesting night at the hotel between the two. A night that they were definitely going to never forget, because what's the Man without her Queen.


End file.
